C.1 Core B. Computer and Data Analysis Core Objective- The objective of this Core Unit will be to provide hardware and software (programming) support for the different projects for both data acquisition and analysis, local support to all of the project Pi's and their labs and to all of the other Core Units, and consultation on statistics and for data processing to the project Pi's.